Happy Ending
by clerky
Summary: Christmas day with Aaron and Jackson


**Happy Ending**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to ITV, although they shouldn't because they've made a complete balls of them.

I wouldn't be surprised if this was my last attempt at a fic for a while. With Jackson gone and Aaron leaving soon it's hard to find inspiration and thinking about what could have been just makes me sad. Hopefully this is just a knee jerk reaction to last weeks news and I'll feel the need to write again soon as it's very enjoyable, but Emmerdale need to find one hell of a new super couple to replace Aarson and unfortunately Gennie and Nikhil aren't doing it for me. For the purposes of this fic the train crash never happened. As far as I'm concerned Aaron and Jackson drove back to the village that night, cleared the air and then went upstairs for sexytimes! This fic takes place a couple of years later.

Thanks for reading and good luck to Danny and Marc in their careers. Aaron and Jackson's story had many faults and I'll never forgive Emmerdale for the way it ended but it was an amazing journey and because of it I've found a lot of like minded addicts who I can now call friends.

Thanks x

Jackson stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before making his way across the landing to his and Aaron's bedroom. As he did he could hear Leo's squeals downstairs as he discovered what Santa had left for him. He was not yet two years old and probably more interested in the colourful wrapping paper than what was inside but Rhona, Paddy and Marlon loved to make a fuss of him on days like this. He'd been through a lot in his young life and his parents, all three of them, were determined to make sure that he'd get to live his life to the full.

As he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him Jackson was stopped in his tracks. Aaron was standing in front of him looking very sheepish. There was something different about him and it took Jackson a second to realise what it was.

_"What the hell is that?" _He didn't mean to be so blunt but it was a bit of a shock to say the least.

_"What?"_

_"The clothes"_

For the first time since their awkward first dates Aaron was dressed quite smartly. No trackie bottoms tucked into socks, no filthy trainers, no hoodie. They'd been replaced by jeans, a fitted shirt and sensible shoes that Jackson was pretty sure were his. The mechanic was still only half shaven but hey, what's a bit of beard rash between lovers!

_"Aaron, you're dressed up like a dogs dinner. What's the big occasion?"_

_"It's Christmas innit"_

_"Yeah it is but you're like the spawn of Scrooge. You've spent weeks telling me that you don't give a damn about Christmas and now here you are looking like a Westlife reject. What's happened to my chavtastic boyfriend?"_

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Jackson knew he'd gone too far. He could tell by Aaron's face that he'd embarrased him. His cheeks reddened and he looked downwards at the shoes that he'd nicked off Jackon.

_"Aaron, mate. I'm sorry." _He was kicking himself. The last thing he wanted was an atmosphere on Christmas Day of all days and if he didn't do some serious damage limitation that was exactly what was going to happen because when he was in the mood Aaron could sulk for England.

_"It doesn't matter, forget about it_." As he answered Aaron started to unbutton the shirt. The sooner he was back in his own clothes the better. He never felt comfortable getting dressed up. Despite what people thought about him he lacked confidence and hated drawing attention to himself and it was pretty obvious from Jackson's reaction that his attempt to look smart had fallen flat on it's face.

In his rush to get back out of the shirt Aaron struggled to unbutton it. He'd managed to open most of them but he grew more and more flustered as he was aware that he was being watched. As he muttered curses to himself he hadn't been aware of Jackson walking towards him.

"_Aaron, don't." _He gently placed his hands over Aaron's, preventing him from opening the last button. _"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I just got a shock. It's been a while since I've seen you looking this amazing."_

_"So you're saying that I usually look like a piece of shit then are you?" _Aaron wasn't going to make this easy for him. He tried to wriggle free from his grasp but Jackson held firm.

_"I'm not saying that_." Jackson bit his tongue. He knew Aaron well enough to know when he was spoiling for a fight and he was determined not to rise to it. This was his fuck up and he was going to make sure that it didn't get even worse.

_"You know how hot I think you are. It doesn't matter to me what you wear. In fact more often than not I prefer you without any clothes_." His flattery was working. He could see the hint of a smile on Aaron's face. _"You look awesome. I wouldn't lie to you about something like that, I swear."_

Jackson's reassurance seemed to work. The shy smile that the builder saw so rarely but loved so much crept across Aaron's face and they learned towards each other and pressed their soft lips together. Aaron freed his hands from Jackson's grasp and wrapped them around his neck, pulling his naked torso towards him. Their chests pressed against each other and the sensation of their skin touching sent waves of electricity through them both and their arousal was obvious. Aaron's hands moved lower, delicately caresssing the droplets of water that still glistened on Jackson's back. They were lost in one another and it was only Aaron tugging at the towel around Jackson's waist that brought the older man back to reality.

_"Aaron, we can't, we haven't got time." _It killed him to say this but if they were late today of all days Hazel would kill them.

_"Yes we have. I want to give you your Christmas present." _Aaron turned his attentions towards Jackson's neck. He knew how much this turned him on and he was going to try anything to prolong this moment.

_"From what I can remember you've already given me my present this morning...twice."_

_"Prat"_ Aaron knew this was one war he wasn't going to win. As much as they both wanted this to happen he didn't want to face Hazel's wrath so he gave up the fight.

_"I'll make it up to you tonight." _Jackson winked as he began to get dressed and Aaron reluctantly tidied himself up.

A few minutes later they left their room and made their way downstairs.

_"Mmmmmmm nice view. You really should wear jeans more often you know."_ Jackson teased as he followed Aaron.

_"Shut it you idiot!"_

_"Make me"_

_"You are so going to pay for this later"_

They joined the others in the living room and watched as Paddy and Marlon played with Leo's toys. They were both big kids at heart and despite the tension it had caused between them at the start, their unique parental arrangement with Rhona worked for them all. Jackson quickly joined in with the fun. He was a nautral with kids and didn't mind making a fool of himself if it got a few laughs out of Leo. Aaron stayed as he did so often at the periphery of things. He didn't find it easy to cope with social situations and although he felt at his most comfortable when he was here at Smithy there was always going to be something that would hold him back. At times he wished that things weren'tlike that but over time and with Jackson's help he'd come to accept who he was and didn't fight his feelings anymore. He may not be as hands on with Leo as Jackson was but he loved that kid like he was his own and it was always him Paddy and Rhona turned to if Leo was unsettled or poorly at night. He'd spent years fighting his own demons but for some reason he was a calming influence when the little boy was upset.

Before long it was time to head to Hazel's. She moved out shortly after Leo was born. Smithy was too small for five adults and a baby and although she and Aaron got on well she knew that he was sometimes overwhelmed by her big personality. She could tell that he adored her boy and if her giving them a bit more space was going to help them to make things work then moving down the street was a small sacrifice. Declan had just finished renovating Dale Head and once she had bullied Bob and the twins into moving in to help with the rent she signed the lease.

Christmas dinner was chaotic. As well as the residents of Smithy and Bob and his kids, Marlon brought Lizzie along as she had nowhere else to go. Hazel insisted that Chas join them. "_She's family_" was her explanation for the invitation - the words sent shivers down Aaron's spine. Party hats were handed out to a mixed reception from the guests and they tucked into the feast that Hazel had prepared for them. Dessert was washed down with copious amounts of alcohol and after a couple of lazy hours struggling to digest what they'd consumed, Paddy had an idea.

_"Pub?"_

_"Patrick Kirk. Would it really be beyond the realms of possibility to not go to the Woolpack for one day of the year?."_

"_Ahm"_ Paddy pretended to ponder "_Yes it would. Come on lads get your coats." _

"_Why don't we all go_." Chas chipped in _"I've got to get back to open up anyway."_

_"I think you're forgetting that we have three exhausted children that need looking after. Or do you boys expect one of us little ladies to babysit?" _Rhona didn't like being underminded by Chas and looked smug as she put a spanner in the works.

_"Bring them with us." _Chas had an answer for everything _ "We can get them settled in back and Victoria and her troll of a boyfriend can keep an eye on them. We'll only be in the bar if they need us. Problem solved, everyone's happy, aren't we Rhona?"_

Rhona had a face like a slapped backside but it was easier to go with the flow than to make a fuss in front of all their friends. Besides, she quite fancied another drink and it wasn't worth embarrasing herself just to get one up on Paddy's ex.

They all piled out of Dale Head and walked the short distance to the pub. Aaron lit a cigarette and lagged behind the rest of the group. As they started to disappear in the door of the pub Aaron threw away the butt of the cigarette and quietly called Jackson back to him.

_"Let's just go home eh?"_

_"You're saying no to beer? And you've been quiet all evening. What's going on? Hang on a minute. You just want to carry on where we left off this morning don't you?"._

"_Yeah, that's it. You've got me sussed."_ Aaron hoped that he was convincing because he was seriously freaking out inside.

_"Let's just go in for a pint and then we'll slip away quietly after that. We'll only draw attention to ourselves if we disappear without telling anyone. Deal?"_

_"Yep, just one though."_

_"I promise. Besides I've been thinking about getting you out of your posh new clothes all evening!"_

_"Down boy." _

They joined the others in the busy pub. The time passed quickly but not quick enough for Aaron. He threw back his pint as fast as he could and and kept a firm eye on Jackson, encouraging him to drink faster by glaring at him every time they made eye contact. As soon as he'd finished his drink Aaron got to his feet and slipped out the door, pausing for a moment to give one final killer look in Jackson's direction. Taking the hint, Jackson made his escape and joined Aaron outside the door.

_"About fucking time_." Aaron's nerves were making him agitated.

_"Oh sorry but I thought it was important that one of us played it cool. Your hints were about as subtle as a train smashing into your face. Come on grumpy, let's see if we can find that Christmas spirit again_." As he spoke Jackson reached out his hand and it was gratefully accepted by Aaron who was unsure if his legs would carry him home. As they walked towards Smithy hand in hand Jackson smiled to himself. When him and Aaron first started seeing each other nearly three years ago he never thought this day would come. Granted it was pitch dark outside and nobody could see them but this was yet another giant step for them. He didn't want to make a big issue about it but he didn't think he could feel happier than he did now.

When they got back to the cottage Jackson pulled off his jacket and hung it up before heading towards the stairs. They had unfinished business in the bedroom and he was surprised when he saw Aaron walk away from him in the direction of the living room. He followed, a nervous feeling developing in the pit of his stomach. He'd been in such bliss as they walked home that he'd not noticed Aaron's silence but the more he thought about it the more he realised that he'd not been himself all day.

_"Aaron what's wrong?" _As he entered the room Aaron was standing with his back to him. He slowly turned around and his face was white as a ghost.

_"Jackson, sit down. I want to talk to you." _

_"Aaron, what the fuck is going on. You're scaring me."_

_"Just sit down Jackson, please. I promise you it'll be ok."_ Jackson did what he was told. In truth he was glad of the support of the couch underneath him. As soon as he sat down though Aaron turned his back on him again and went to the cd player. He pressed a couple of buttons and music began to play gently in the background. He made his way back to the couch and sat down next to Jackson. They instinctivly held one another's trembling hands and tears were welling in their eyes, but for entirely different reasons.

_"Do you hear it?" _Aaron's opening line did nothing to calm Jackson's mind which was frantically coming up with worst case scenarios.

_"Hear what?" _Jackson could now hardly speak and tears had begun to stream down his face. Taking his free hand Aaron reached up wiped Jackson's cheek, doing his best to stem the flow but the torrents of tears just kept coming.

_"Our song."_

_**I can feel your heart beat through my shirt. This is all I wanted. All I want...**_

Jackson had so many thoughts going through his head that he hadn't taken any notice of the music but now that he was calmer he could hear that familiar beat and those lyrics that brought a smile to his face every time he heard it. In the blink of an eye his anxiety left him. Aaron may not be a great talker but hearing this song was the greatest sign he could give him that there was nothing to worry about.

_"You know how much I love you..." _Aaron started.

_"Of course I do. Look Aar..."_

_"Jackson, just let me get through this please. If you intereupt me I'll forget bits of it and it's taken me this long to pluck up the courage to say it."_

_"Ok"_

Terrified that he'd lost his train of thought Aaron nervously continued "_You know that I love you. I've probably known from the minute I met you. I was just too pig headed and stupid to realise it. I hated myself. I really did Jackson. There was so much stuff going round in my head back then and I couldn't make sense of any of it. I never thought that I could love anyone, or that somebody could love me."_

As he spoke tears streamed down both their faces. Aaron took a deep breath before continuing, holding on tightly to Jackson's hand to give him strength. He'd come a long way but it was still a struggle for him to be this open, even to Jackson.

_"When I met you I was a mess. I did everything I could think of to drive you away. I couldn't stand the thought of letting anyone get close to me. I was scared of people finding out that I was gay and even if I admitted it I thought that it would only be a matter of time until you left me and I wouldn't have been able to deal with being rejected again. But no matter how hard I pushed you away you kept coming back for more. You changed my life Jackson. You made me feel like I was worth something for the first time in my life. You're the most amazing person I've ever met and I swear to God I'm never going to hurt you again."_

By now Jackson had worked out where this was going but he knew that this was something Aaron needed to do so he stayed quiet. If he tried to speak he wasn't very confident that any coherent words would come out anyway. He'd always believed Aaron when he told him that he loved him. That was something he would never lie about. But to hear him open himself up like this was wonderful, although it was distressing to hear how little he'd thought of himself for so many years.

_"I'm so grateful that you stuck by me through everything. We've been through so much together and it's made us stronger. Well, you were always strong, but being with you has given me the guts to be the person that I always tried to hide. I'm not afraid anymore and that's down to you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. So..."_

_"So" _Jackson repeated. They both smiled. They'd talked about this before but neither of them could quite believe the moment had arrived and that Aaron was the one taking the lead.

_"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to do everything I can to make you as happy as you make me. Jackson will you marry me?"_

"_Of course I will_" Jackson's response was almost inaudible. Every emotion he'd ever felt had come rushing to the surface and he could barely control himself now. Aaron breathed a huge sigh of relief. Despite the confidence being with Jackson had given him there had still been a niggling doubt in his mind that he might be knocked back. A surge of relief washed over him and he drew Jackson closer to him. The tears continued to flow as their lips met and the tension of the previous few minutes was instantly forgotten as passion overtook them.

A few hours later the boys were in bed, exhausted from their private celebration. They'd decided not to tell anyone their news until Boxing Day. This was their time and they wanted to enjoy their secret for a little while longer, or as Aaron put it "until Hazel sticks her oar in." They wanted tonight to be about them. They lay on their sides, their bodies close together and their legs wrapped around one another.

_"So that explains you getting yourself all tarted up this morning_." Jackson was the first to break the silence as he looked towards the pile of discarded clothes on the ground.

_"Did you really think I'd get dressed up like that if I didn't have something special planned. Anyway I wouldn't have bothered if I knew you were just going to tear them off me like that!"_

_"I didn't hear you complaining at the time."_

Aaron's face turned serious. _"Well there's no point fighting something when you know it's right. I still can't believe this is happening you know. I didn't think people like me got happy endings."_

_"Well you do. We both do."_

Neither of them spoke again that night. They held each other close and looked deep into each others souls until eventually they were consumed by sleep. It had been a day that neither of them would forget - the first day of the next stage of their life together.

The End


End file.
